


A Worthy Distraction

by pirateswaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateswaan/pseuds/pirateswaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decided to pay you a visit in the library. You didn't get a lof of work done and were late for class, thanks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently smut it the only thing I can write these days lol. Anyways, I don't know how I got the idea of this whole thing and as it's my first time writing reader smut, I'm slightly nervous about this. As always, still don't have a Beta, so you know the drill.

You were currently sitting in the library taking notes for your Astronomy class. It was by far your favorite subject, so you didn't even mind spending half of your day there. It wasn't exactly busy either, which was good. You were more than happy to work on your own, away from all the other students. Only a few were clattered around with books in their hands.

Deepened in your book, you didn't even realize the guy who suddenly stood in front of you, until he snapped his fingers really close to your eyes to get your attention. You slightly jumped in your chair and looked up with a vexed attitude.

“What the hell, Malfoy?”, you picked up your book that has fallen to the floor, same as your pieces of notes and your pen. Yes. Pen. Your father was a muggle, so you grew up around handy pens and kept using them. So much easier than the stupid quills everyone used around here. Once you've picked everything up, you were expecting him to say something, but he just stared at you, grinning like an idiot. You sighed, obviously still annoyed. “Is there something I can do for you? Or are you just here to stare at me like a psycho?”, you returned your attention back to the book on your lap.

“You'll be late for class if you stay here any longer, (Y/L/N)”, he answered, taking a seat in the chair opposite to yours. You crossed your legs and smiled sweetly at him. “And why do you take so much interest in that? Afraid you'll be paired up with Weasley again, hm?”. He never liked people from the other houses. He could stomach Granger, hell he could even stomach Potter. But Ron Weasley? Not a chance. At this point, you were sure that the teachers paired them up on purpose, just to annoy the both of them and to give the other students something to laugh about.

He leaned forward, arms on his knees and legs spread a bit. You glanced at a certain direction just for a second, but it was enough for him to notice and he started grinning again. He took a quick look around and slowly got up. You watched him closely, wondering what in Merlins name he was doing, until he cast a spell and got on his knees in front of you, taking the book, the notes and everything else that was sitting on your lap away from you and placing it on the floor.

“Are you bloody serious, right now?”, you slept with each other. Occasionally. It was nice. You two got along well enough and the term 'Friends with Benefits', how your muggle friends called it, seemed to fit you two perfectly, or at least, that's what you told yourself. It was just sex. Just.. sex. Right?

“What if someone sees us? What if it's McGonnagall? Do YOU want to be the one to explain that we've been screwing each other?”, you grabbed his chin and forced Draco to look at you, which only seemed to arouse him more, as he licked his lips “As much as I don't like the muggle world, I love it when you talk like that”, he pushed himself up and captured your lips with his. His hands on the armrests, leaving you no room for an escape. Not that you wanted one. You weren't one of these “bad girls”, who pretty much chased troubles. You played by the rules, were a good student, got along with pretty much everyone, but Draco.. Whenever you were with him, sleeping with him, it was different. Gone was the girl from a small town. Maybe that's why he enjoyed being with you so much. Or maybe you actually meant something to him. You hoped it was the latter.

He moved his hands under your skirt and massaged your thighs just a bit. Just enough, to feel how the wetness was starting to settle between your legs. He moved on from your lips and found the spot under your ear that made you moan every time. Right after the sound had escaped your lips, you opened your eyes in shock and looked around for any signs of people watching them. He laughed again and rose up to be on your eye level, giving people full display of his butt. It looked so good with that pants on. 

“Relax, (Y/L/N). I've found this new spell that is very useful, so lean back and enjoy it”, he started to basically devour your thighs and you grabbed his hair. Did a spell like that even exist? Probably, right? There was a spell for everything. A silent charm, sure, but an invisible charm as well? She knew Draco was exceptional at magic, but..-

“Fuck”, his mouth were on your panties and he soon dragged them off. At that point, you didn't care anymore. You trusted Draco enough. 

He grabbed your ass, digging his nails in your skin and moved you closer to him, while you spread your legs wider and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth between your legs, doing things to you, that no other guy before him could. Not that there were a lot.

He didn't even have to use his fingers, you came undone, just a few moments later, biting on your lower lip to keep the loudest moans to yourself. 

After placing another soft kiss on your clit, he stood up and leaned back down to place his lips upon yours. You placed your hands on his cheeks and allowed yourself to pretend that this was more than what it currently was. That he kissed you like that because he.. felt something more for you. Something more than a simple sexual attraction. 

For the tiniest moment, you wished you were his and that he would kiss you like that every day, showing everyone, that you were his.

He ended the kiss before these thoughts in your head could develop (and make you cry later that night, but that's something you would never tell anyone, of course) and his grin returned. It was a different one now, though. It was a 'I just made you cum in the library' grin. 

“My room, later? As far as I know, the others won't be back till midnight”, you fought down any hurt feelings that were trying to come to the surface and put on your best smile. You wouldn't do this if you weren't enjoying it. Sure, you wanted this to be more, but being with him like this was good too. It was better than nothing, that's for sure. At the end it would hurt more, but you would deal with that once it would be time for it.

“Sure. I'll be there”, he kissed you again, just a peck on the lips and winked, before he used the same spell again and left the library. 

You secretly pulled your panties back up and took another look around. No one even glanced in your direction, so it was safe to say that no one saw what you two just did. Even when you walked past the other students, not one word left their lips. Draco really had to teach you those spells.

There was one thing you'd know for sure now. You'd be late for Astronomy class.


End file.
